


a secret corner

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [16]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	a secret corner

**Author's Note:**

> no beta!! prompt: sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.  
> title from my own head because im sick at looking for poems about kisses to use ahhhhhh where's MY kiss

Balthamos pulled on Baruch’s hand, tugging, tugging, tugging. He was leading Baruch to a little, hidden alcove he had found recently, just a small, tiny thing sheltered from the general hustle and bustle of Clouded Mountain, hidden from view and from the knowledge of others. Their pace was rather brisk, for Balthamos wished not to be stopped by fellow angels, and a fast pace meant business, especially when it was Balthamos leading it, his trademark scowl on his face. Truthfully, his scowl was but a mask, for he inside he was gleeful, delighted, excited to show Baruch this new hiding place he had discovered.

A perfect hiding place to tuck away into in order to avoid work. A perfect hiding place to share a few kisses before inevitably having to go back to their individual tasks.

“Balthamos, where are you taking me?” Baruch said, his strides hardly an effort for his long legs. Balthamos occasionally lamented that he wasn’t built as powerfully as Baruch was, but he had long made peace with his slimmer, slenderer frame.

Stopping just outside the patch of cloud that hid the entrance to the alcove from view, Balthamos turned to Baruch.

“Here,” he said, then promptly brushed the cloud aside and tucked himself into the small space, tugging once more on Baruch’s hand to lead him into it as well.

“Oh, this is… cosy,” Baruch said, an element of confusion in his voice.

“Cosy and perfect for avoiding work,” Balthamos said.

“Now, now, Balthamos, you know that’s irresponsible! We should be gathering intel for Xaphania, else –“ He was promptly hushed by a kiss.

“Oh,” Baruch breathed once Balthamos leant away. “I see why you wanted to avoid work, now,”

“Do you approve yet?” Balthamos asked.

“Oh, yes, kiss me again,” Baruch said, so Balthamos did.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
